Pandora's Paradox
by Little-Black-Magic-Witch
Summary: When Pandora opened the box, she created a catalyst of events, a paradox. And so, when the world needs a hero most, that paradox will bring many. But with it, will it also bring the worst evil to ever grace the land? Multi-crossover. HGSS & GWDM


**_Pandora's Paradox_ **

* * *

Written by Little-Black-Magic-Witch a.k.a. Karaine Black

* * *

I'm on a computer with no spellchecker. I apologize for any mistakes. The cast of characters list will only be in this chapter, and I don't own anything used below. Thank you.

* * *

Cast of Characters:

1. Charmed

a. Piper Halliwell

b. Paige Matthews

c. Phoebe Halliwell

d. Prudence Halliwell

e. Andy Trudeau

f. Pandora

g. Para

h. Wyatt Halliwell

i. Chris Halliwell

j. Leo Wyatt

2. Final Fantasy VIII

a. Selphie Tilmitt

b. Irvine Kinneas

c. Zell Dincht

d. Quistis Trepe

3. Final Fantasy IX

a. Freya

4. Final Fantasy X

a. Yuna

b. Rikku

5. Inuyasha

a. Kagome Higurashi

b. Inuyasha Izayoi

c. Kirara (and Buyo)

d. Mezurashii

e. Kireina

6. Yu Yu Hakusho

a. Yusuke Urameshi

b. Kazuma Kuwabara

c. Shizuru Kuwabara

d. Hiei

e. Kurama Minnamino

f. Puu

g. Botan

7. Harry Potter

a. It's set on the Harry Potter world, you figure it out!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Meeting of the Minds

* * *

Charmed

Phoebe Halliwell sat on her bathroom floor. She'd been so careful before, but now she'd not been so careful.

"Phoebe! Get out here now!" Piper yelled through the door to her elder younger sister.

"Pi.. Piper..." Phoebe gasped.

"Phoebe.. are you alright? Phoebe... what's wrong?" Piper asked through the door. Then Piper slowly opened the bathroom door to see her sister in a wreck on the floor.

"Piper.. I.. I'm fine... I haven't been sick lately..." Phoebe told her elder sister.

"You mean... Oh that's wonderful Phoebe.. but we kind of have a problem... It's...have you looked in a mirror...or at me?" Piper asked her sister. Phoebe got up in looked in the mirror above the sink.

"Is Paige like this too?" Phoebe asked, touching her face.

"Yeah... all three of us are in our 17 year old bodies." Piper answered, sighing.

"PIPER! PHOEBE!" a familiar female voice yelled. Phoebe and Piper shot their heads towards each other.

* * *

Final Fantasy 8

Quistis sat at her desk in the Garden, remembering the times she'd spent teaching her friends.

"Quistis... I.. need to ask you something..." Zell asked, walking into the classroom.

"Ask away.." she told him.

"Will.. will... you.. eat hotdogs with me forever?" Zell asked, smiling.

"Are.. are you.. asking me to be your wife, Zell?" Quistis asked carefully.

"Ye.. yeah..." Zell replied slowly.

"Then ask Irvine to be your bestman, Zell..." Quistis replied.

"Booya!" Zell yelled with his fiancee laughing at his actions.

"Zell... What did you do this time!" Selphie yelled running in the room with Irvine

"He's happy, alright. My new fiancee is entitled to some happiness..." Quistis told Selphie, smiling.

"Fiancee...? You proposed!" Selphie asked Zell excitedly.

"Yeah... heh heh.. Selphie, what we you going to tell us?" Zell asked.

"I wanted to announce, that Irvine and I are now getting married for two reasons. The first is because I love him, and the second is because the lovable playboy got me pregnant..." Selphie announced. A deep rumbling was heard echoing through the classroom, and the four friends were jolted into a portal.

* * *

Final Fantasy IX

Freya sat in the grass in Queena's Marsh, skillfully avoiding the questions of 'Are you alright?' and 'You sure you are alright?' She was lonely, not that she'd admit that to anyone else, although Vivi already knew. She'd always been closed up, but never to the point of hiding in mucky marshes to avoid questions. Her love forgetting her was the one thing that hit her bad. Broke her heart all over again.

It was worse off than even Zidane could have suspected. She was nearly to the point of no return. And only true love would be able to break the icy barrier she'd erected around her heart.

"Good..." she said in a sigh, before she heard a deep rumbling. Then she was jolted into a portal.

* * *

Final Fantasy X

Yuna and Rikku waded in the water off the Besaid Beach. Two months had passed since Auron was sent, and Tidus had vanished.

"Yunie.. I'm not sick." Rikku said, her face etched with a serious look.

"What? You... Who is the father?" Yuna asked.

"Auron..." Rikku said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You.. Auron?" Yuna rasped.

"Yuna...!" Rikku gasped as the water spun and pushed Rikku and Yuna under.

* * *

Inuyasha

Kagome Higurashi sat on her new bed, Buyo sleeping on her pillow.

"Inuyasha... Do you like it here?" Kagome asked her hanyou love as he sat down next to her.

"It's.. different. But it smells better than Tokyo. I'm going to go to classes with you, mate. Your father used his magic to teach me the first six years worth of magic, Kagome. Like he did with you. And we can raise our children in this world when they are born." Inuyasha told her.

"Children... I'm... with child?" Kagome asked, blushing.

"Two pups... Can't you smell them, mate?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought I was just sick... I didn't think to even try to smell them, mate." Kagome replied.

* * *

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke Urameshi walked out of the Spirit World and Koenma's office, and into London; Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, and Shiziru behind him, and Puu in a covered cage in his hands.

"Urameshi?" a man with red hair and black robes asked him.

"Are you Mr. Weasley?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm Arthur Weasley. I'm to bring you to Hogwarts." the man said.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Kurama asked.

Harry Potter

"Hello. I'm Albus Dumbledore. I've brought you all here to help us. Might we have Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Zell follow my friend at my left; Rikku and Yuna follow my friend to the right, and Freya follow me?" Albus told the confused group of travelers.

"How did you know my name?" Freya asked.

"All will be explained in due time, my dear. In due time." Albus told her as the others seperated.

* * *

August 31st, 1997

"Students, both our new first years and our returning students, I'd first like to welcome our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Quistis Trepe and our new Assistant Medi-witch, Miss Selene Snape. Secondly, I'd like to welcome a few special guests. But they must be sorted into houses. If Professor McGonagall will begin calling our guests..." Dumbledore announced. Harry looked around and finally saw a young woman, who looked his own age. She had her golden hair in a bun, with half of it hanging down in front of her face. She wore a sleeve-less orangish color shirt that zipped down the middle with dark orange sleeves off the shoulder.

"Al Bhed, Rikku!"

"Slytherin!"

"Al Bhed, Yuna!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dincht, Zell!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Grimm, Botan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Halliwell, Phoebe!"

"Slytherin!"

"Halliwell, Piper!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Halliwell, Prue!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Higurashi, Kagome!"

"Slytherin!"

"Izayoi, Inuyasha!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Kinneas, Irvine!"

"Slytherin!"

"Kuwabara, Kazuma!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Kuwabara, Shiziru!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Matthews, Paige!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Minnamino, Kurama!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Tilmitt, Selphie!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Trudeau, Andy!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Urameshi, Yusuke!"

"Slytherin!"

"Vivi, Freya!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Yukina, Hiei!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"So, Inuyasha is it?" Hermione asked when the commotion died down and the food was out.

"Feh... What do you want?" Inuyasha asked still looking at Higurashi.

"Why are you staring at the Slytherins?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"Kagome. BE careful.." Inuyasha mumbled. Hermione caught his words and looked over at Higurashi who raised her head, smiled at Inuyasha, and mouthed, I will.

"Umm.. can you guys tell me your names?" Prue asked the Golden Trio and Ginny.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, smiling.

"Ron Weasley." Ron asked.

"I'm -"

* * *

September 1st, 1997 (4 AM, Gryffindor Seventh Year Dorms)

"Inuyasha... Why do you look so down?" Harry asked Inuyasha.

"I was supposed to stay with Kagome. I came with Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

"Is she the only reason you came?" Harry asked.

"Yes... Can I trust you with a secret?" Inuyasha asked Harry.

"If you can trust anyone, it's me..." Harry told him.

"Kagome came here because her father wanted her close. They've only known about each other for two months, but she's afraid everyone will shun her if they find out who her father is. I've heard he's not well liked." Inuyasha told Harry.

"Is she... ehh... evil-like?" Harry asked, apprehensively.

"Feh.. If Kagome's evil, I'll kill myself. She's got a pure soul. She saved my life, and stood by me, despite the fact that I tried to kill her once. She-" Inuyasha told Harry before he was quickly pulled to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked him, helping him up.

"Kagome's in trouble. How do I get to the dungeons?" Inuyasha asked Harry, fists clenched.

"Follow me..." Harry said, racing out into the Common Room.

* * *

Later- In the Dungeons

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Professor Snape as Harry hid behind him.

"She should be in her quarters.. Did she sit you?" Professor Snape asked, a little emotion showing on his face.

"Yes... She's in trouble..." Inuyasha answered, a fierce look on his face.

"Come on then. And Potter, tell anyone what you see and I'll give you detention with Filch." Professor Snape said quickly, leading them to a wall.

"Mesu Inu." Professor Snape said to the wall, and it opened to reveal a room painted like a night sky with black and red furniture and bookshelves. Professor Snape walked in, and Harry and Inuyasha behind him. He then opened a door near a cluster of red stars and walked in.

"Inuyasha! He's been reincarnated!" the girl named Kagome yelled running out of the room, Professor Snape behind her.

"Kagome.. are you sure it was Naraku?" Inuyasha asked her, rushing up to her.

"He had the spider burn mark on his back, Inuyasha. He... he said now that his enemies were in Hogwarts, he was going to plan an attack. He's after us again! Inuyasha.. he's after us!" Kagome cried into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Who was he talking to, Kagome?" Professor Snape asked her, emotions showing fiercely on his face.

"He.. he was talking to.. some guy who had a painting of Hermione Granger. His name was Victor something..." Kagome rasped.

"Krum.. Victor Krum?" Harry asked in alarm.

"Yeah... Krum called him Lord Voldemort... but it was Naraku reincarnated, no doubt.." Kagome answered, wiping the tears from her face.

"Why'd he have a picture of Miss Granger? Do you know?" Professor Snape asked.

"No.. I don't... But he might not know we are still alive. Inuyasha and I killed his incarnation over 500 years ago, and Naraku didn't know about the well. Which means he's after Potter and his friends, most likely. Inuyasha, Potter... Harry... hurry out of the dungeons, before the Slytherins go out for breakfast. Meet me at the Room of Requirement at midnight tonight. Bring only the ones you trust." Kagome said, kissing Inuyasha full on the lips and smiling at Harry.

* * *

Great Hall - Breakfast (Sept. 1st)

"Harry.. where were you this morning?" Hermione asked Harry as he and Inuyasha sat down at the table.

"Not here. I'll tell you later. I made friends with a Slytherin though..." Harry told Hermione, as he dug into the food.

"Feh..I made friends with her before she was a Slytherin." Inuyasha said smirking.

"I think you made more than friends with her by the way you kissed her..." Harry remarked.

"Freya... How come you didn't come into the dorms last night?" Prue asked Freya.

"Someone finally noticed I was a female... Wow..." Freya replied coldly.

"You will find someone new to love. Your grief is overwhelming.." Inuyasha remarked to Freya.

"And you would know what it feels like to have the one you love betray you?" Freya asked rhetorically.

"Her name was Kikyo. She tried to kill me." Inuyasha said quietly.

"He forgot me... Did you ever move on?" Freya asked.

"Yes. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She mended the pain. She's the one I love. Don't give up hope for love." Inuyasha told her simply, glancing briefly at the Slytherins.

"I needed someone to tell me that. My own friends couldn't. I guess my new ones can. Why is the Zell guy looking at the blond professor?" Freya asked.

"Who knows. "

* * *

12 - Midnight

"Now, where were you this morning?" Hermione asked.

"In the dungeons with Inuyasha. I can't say what we were doing, but we have to go to the Room of Requirement." Harry said quietly.

"Did Malfoy threaten you or something?" Ron asked.

"No.. I can't talk about it. I need to bring the ones I trust. So that's you two, Ginny, Inuyasha is already coming... a few others." Harry trailed off.

"You trust the new guy?" Ron asked, grabbing Harry's invisible cloak. Harry nodded.

* * *

Room of Requirement - 15 Mintues after Midnight -

As the Trio walked into the Room of Requirement, they noted on the overstuffed chairs formed in a circle.

"Harry! Come over here!" Kagome called. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in slight confusion.

"Ka... Ka... Kagome... Sorry... I'm la.. late... Stupid Parkinson.. wouldn't leave.." Draco Malfoy said panting, running up to Kagome.

"'Kay cousin. Who'd you bring?" Kagome asked him.

"Yusuke Urameshi and Phoebe Halliwell. The Halliwell girl's bringing her sisters." Malfoy answered sitting down.

"Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Zell, Freya, and your friend Rikku." Inuyasha said, arms crossed.

"Why is Malfoy here?" Ron blurted out.

"He's family. He's my father's second cousin. Harry, who'd you bring?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, a few others I trust.. and Luna Lovegood..." Harry answered.

"OKAY! Everyone sit in a chair and I'll explain!" Kagome called.

"We have about 40 of us. I highly doubt we know who everyone is, so I'll call everyone off and then I'll explain this meeting." Kagome said, sitting in a random chair, and closing her eyes.

"Inuyasha, Zell, Irvine, Andy, Prue, Freya, Paige, Selphie, Botan, Kazuma, Shiziru, Yuna, Piper, Hiei, Kurama, Professor Trepe, Rikku, Phoebe, Yusuke, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Luna, Neville, Parvati, Dean, Hannah, Lavender, Susan, Justin, Padma, and I, Kagome." Kagome called off, pointing in the direction of the person.

She opened her eyes, and then Professor Snape came barreling in.

"And Professor Snape. Okay, now put on these necklaces, they will alert you when another one wearing one is in danger, or needs help." Kagome said, getting up and handing everyone except Professor Snape and Inuyasha one. They complied.

"First off, I once traveled..."

* * *

Room of Requirement - 1 hour, 5 minutes after Midnight -

"Now that we know a little about everyone, lets get to the bigger problem at hand. You all remember what I told you about Naraku, correct?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kagome..." Rikku answered.

"A few months, or 500 years and a few months ago, Inuyasha and our group, along with Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Ayame and their _underlings,_ found Naraku's hiding place. In a battle that lasted fourteen hours, we had rid the world of him. Not to long afterwards, when I'd gone home to stock up and take a few tests, I'd found my real father. A month later, we'd made plans for Inuyasha, my cat, and I to come here. After creating a spell with a _friend_ of his, my father had cast it on me. And I gained six years worth of knowledge. And then he cast it on Inuyasha. And everyone knows what happened when I arrived yesterday.

"But early this, or yesterday rather, morning, I was woken by a disturbing dream. Back when Naraku was still alive, he'd kidnapped me. After being captive for a week, I'd began having strange dreams. I saw what he saw in those dreams. After he _died_ I stopped having them. Until now. I saw a man talking to a _creature_ with the same spider burn mark on his back. The creature said _'now that my enemies are in Hogwarts, I will plan an attack. They will not get by this time, Victor Krum. And your stupid mudblood won't either.'. _The man, Krum replied '_She'll be killed, Lord Voldemort, do not worry. Granger is only useful for maintaining my good guy appearance.' _Then I woke up..." Kagome told the 35 others.

* * *

House Roster for New Chara's

**Gryffindor-**

**Zell Inuyasha Andy **

**Freya Prue**

**Hufflepuff - **

**Paige Selphie Botan**

**Kuwabara **

**Ravenclaw-**

**Shiziru Yuna Piper**

**Hiei Kurama (teacher-Quistis)**

**Slytherin-**

**Rikku Kagome Phoebe**

**Yusuke Irvine**

* * *

**Please review. Thank you. Karaine Black**


End file.
